


The stars were perfectly aligned...

by capn_fuzzy



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Birthday Presents, Fluff, M/M, based on a tweet, in which Nigel is a big ol' sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capn_fuzzy/pseuds/capn_fuzzy
Summary: Nigel surprises Adam with a birthday present that's simple, but heartfelt.
Relationships: Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki
Comments: 18
Kudos: 86





	The stars were perfectly aligned...

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a surprisingly long time to write for something that's this short. I'm kind of slowly making my way out of a burnout phase, but I'm getting there nonetheless! Anyway, I was craving some Spacedogs fluff and this concept started as something I'd posted on twitter before I decided to flesh it out a little more. Enjoy!

When he made it back to the apartment, Nigel was more than a bit relieved to find that Adam still hadn't made it home yet. This gave him a chance to inspect the package he'd just picked up from the post office for himself before he could see it. Yeah, the reviews for the custom framing he'd paid extra for were all stellar, but he wanted to make sure they met his own standards before giving the gift. With the box tucked under his arm, he headed for the bedroom and carefully opened it. He smiled as he admired the poster, depicting a chart of the stars and planets as they'd been positioned in the sky on the day he and Adam had first met, going on two years ago now. Nigel had been agonizing over what to get his boyfriend for his birthday until discovering a website that made these posters, and even jewelry. After eyeing a particularly beautiful pendant and seriously considering it, Nigel had decided that the poster would be more to Adam's taste. Being careful not to smudge the glass panel of the frame, he carefully took the poster and hid it in the closet until it was time to reveal the gift. He had just disposed of the shipping packaging when there was the sound of a key in the door, and Nigel hurried to greet Adam with a smile and a kiss as he walked in.

“There's my birthday boy,” he purred, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Did you have fun with your work friends after I left?”

“I did! They were all really excited to meet you and couldn't stop talking about you,” he said. “They told me to ask you to come visit again soon.”

Nigel grinned. “Of course I will. I still haven't had a chance to drop in and surprise you during the day, yeah?” He pulled him close and gave him another gentle squeeze. “But right now I have a birthday present to give you before dinner gets here.”

Adam's eyes lit up adorably, and Nigel couldn't help stealing a quick forehead kiss before hurrying to the bedroom. It had only occurred to him that he hadn't had the time to wrap it, but he felt somehow that Adam wouldn't mind. He came back to the living room with the framed poster behind his back, greeted by Adam eyeing him curiously.

“You ready?” he asked, hiding the gift as much as he could to build up some last-minute suspense. “Sit down on the couch there and I'll give it to you.” He watched Adam back up and do as he was told, still looking up at him. Finally, he stepped forward and brought the poster out, carefully handing it to him.

“Nigel, this is...” Adam began, pausing to examine the star chart for several minutes. Nigel sat down beside him, his heart melting as he watched the younger man take it all in. “This is really well-detailed,” he said finally, as his eyes dropped to the text at the bottom of the poster, which featured a date and a customized note. “Nigel, what's...?”

“This here? This was the day we met,” Nigel explained, putting an arm around Adam's waist and pulling him close. “The day my life changed forever, under these exact stars.” He watched as Adam read on:

_To my darling Adam,_

_The stars were perfectly aligned the day I met you._

_Happy birthday. Here's to many more with you._

_Yours,_

_Nigel._

Adam couldn't help tearing up a little at the note, wiping at his eyes as he looked at the star chart again. “Nigel, this is so thoughtful, thank you,” he said. “Although...I don't think the stars' placement had much influence on our meeting that day...”

Nigel chuckled and kissed his forehead again. “I know that, but let me be a fuckin' sap for a bit, yeah?” he teased. Adam giggled, making the bridge of his nose crinkle adorably, and Nigel took the opportunity to kiss it just before they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

“That'll be dinner,” he said. “How about we eat, and then you can tell me all about the stars on that poster?”

Adam grinned and nodded, already getting excited to spend the evening telling Nigel various facts about the celestial bodies depicted on the chart. “Thank you so much, Nigel,” he said again, unable to take his eyes off of his gift.

“Aw, you don't need to thank me, love,” he said, ruffling his hair as he stood up. “Seeing your face light up like that is all the thanks I need.”


End file.
